Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light
by jedininja30
Summary: The finale to a five-story series. The second great war of the Skylands has begun. One last battle, one chance to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 1**

Spyro and Stealth Elf moved silently through the woods, a sheep grazing in front of them. Stealth Elf carried a makeshift bow and arrow. They had to avoid making too much noise Dark Spyro's eyes were everywhere. The skies grew slightly darker every day. Dark Spyro's power was growing with every hour and every day that passed. 6 months had passed since Dark Spyro took over. Spyro had grown he was taller, and his body was longer (picture Dawn of the Dragon Spyro). Stealth Elf had also grown, she was about 3 inches taller and had developed some more defined muscles. Her hair had been cut short now. Her long ponytail had been cut down to just about her chin. She let her hair flow free as she moved.

"looks like sheep for dinner again" whispered Spyro.

"I'm afraid so, don't worry we'll find something good to eat" Stealth Elf whispered back.

"well Agnus should be making the drop right about now, I left Eruptor in charge" whispered Spyro.

"good now shush, I'm gonna take my shot" said Stealth Elf.

Stealth Elf readied a shot, she held her breath and prepared to fire. The sheep was blissfully unaware of the danger it was in. Just as Stealth Elf was about to shoot, Spyro grabbed her arm.

"do you hear that" whispered Spyro.

Stealth Elf listened and heard a faint rumble. It was getting louder, it seemed to be heading in their direction.

"do you think it's skeletons or something?" asked Stealth Elf.

"no idea let's keep moving don't wanna take any risks" said Spyro.

"yeah okay" said Stealth Elf putting the bow and arrow away over her shoulder.

The two of them crept away.

**Outside a Cave in an unknown location**

Eruptor stood outside a cave entrance waiting for Agnus. She was a lovely Mabu who lived in a nearby village. The village that was close to the cave knew they were Skylanders and gave them supplies every so often to help them get back on their feet and fight back, Agnus would bring the supplies on an old carriage.

As he waited Vesta came walking out of the cave. Her leotard was gone replaced with plain black top and trousers. She approached Eruptor and leant against him.

"no sign of Agnus yet" said Vesta.

"no, not yet I hope she gets here soon" said Eruptor.

"Well I'll keep you company" said Vesta.

"I'd like that" said Eruptor.

Vesta rubbed her right shoulder.

"I'll tell ya one thing those beds are rough" said Vesta.

"we're sleeping in a cave and on rocks, closest I've felt to home in a long time" said Eruptor.

"of course, you'd enjoy it, I hope we're not sleeping on your cousins" laughed Vesta.

"sadly not, shame too I have a couple of annoying cousins I wouldn't mind having someone sit on them" said Eruptor.

Just then Agnus could be seen over the hill sitting on a large cart. The cart was being pulled by a trio of Chillydogs that Agnus found as puppy's.

"ah here she is" said Eruptor stepping forward.

Vesta fell as Eruptor moved landing on her butt.

"oops sorry" said Eruptor.

"its alright it's my fault" said Vesta laughing again and standing back up.

As Vesta sorted herself out Agnus finally arrived, the supplies were covered by a large cloth tied down.

"hey Agnus, how are you doing today?" asked Eruptor.

Agnus spoke in a kind soothing old voice.

"I'm fine sweetie, though I must warn you Dark Spyro had some packs of skeletons come through the village yesterday, had to hide all the supplies, so I'd be extra vigilant today" said Agnus.

"thanks for the warning I'll tell everyone when we get in" said Eruptor.

"that's good sweetie now then let's get you pups some supper" said Agnus clapping her hands.

Agnus climbed down from the cart and untied the cloth, pulling it up and revealing the goodies, fresh meat and fish caught recently. Jugs of water for everyone. Some pillows for people to feel more comfortable sleeping. Eruptor reached over and grabbed some food, before making his way inside. Vesta grabbed some more supplies and soon followed suite. They repeated this several times and eventually all the supplies were inside the cave.

Eruptor approached Agnus and offered her a fist bump as a way of a handshake.

"do you guys remember the plan?" asked Eruptor.

"yep, the day you need us, just give us a message telling when and where, we're ready to fight to reclaim our home" said Agnus.

"alright travel safe Agnus" said Vesta.

"don't worry about me cutie, you worry about your little friend here" whispered Agnus.

"what" said Vesta.

"don't blush cutie I know you like him; he likes you too" said Agnus.

Vesta blushed and backed away.

"you guys take care of yourselves" said Agnus climbing back up on her cart.

"we'll fight back soon" said Eruptor.

"I believe in you all, we all do" said Agnus as she takes off back home.

Agnus started to make her way home.

"let's get inside, Spyro and Stealth Elf should be home soon" said Eruptor.

The two entered the cave and ventured further inside with the supplies.

**In Kaossandra's Castle**

Kaossandra's castle was still the same. Inside was Dark Spyro. He sat upon Mephesto's throne. He had it taken from the Cadaverous Crypts and brought it here for him to sit on. Dark Spyro had the whole Skylands to rule over, he needed a good throne.

Dark Ouro stood by his throne an ever-vigilant guard. Dark Raider entered the room holding a clipboard.

"ah Raider how are things going today" asked Dark Spyro.

"got a little rebellion in the east, and a rebellion in the west 2 packs of elves don't wanna bend over to our rule, a large squad of about 50 skeletons have been sent to squash them" said Dark Raider.

"any signs of the Skylanders?" asked Dark Spyro.

"not yet master I'm afraid" said Dark Raider.

"well get back to work then, let me know immediately if there's any sightings of them, I want their locations, they are the last hope the Skylands have and I want it to be crushed under my foot" said Dark Spyro.

"yes master" said Dark Raider making his exit.

Dark Spyro rubbed his temple.

"six months, it's been six months and not one sighting of them, they couldn't have just dropped off the face of the Skylands, but that's what they've done" said Dark Spyro.

"do not worry master, you will crush them eventually" said Dark Ouro.

"yes, but all these rebellions, you'd think crushing the light and destroying the Academy would get everyone to follow me, but all these people objecting to my reign, so annoying, if I destroy the Skylanders then all hope would be gone and then they'll crumble to my will" said Dark Spyro.

"you'll have your chance sir; you are the strongest in the Skylands, and nothing will stop you" said Dark Ouro.

**Back at the Cave**

Stealth Elf and Spyro returned to the cave.

"I hope the delivery went smoothly" said Spyro.

"me too" said Stealth Elf.

The two entered the cave. The darkness consumed them as they walked. After several minutes a light could be seen. The cave system they were in stretched around for a couple of miles inside the bottom of a mountain. They found it when they were running away from Dark Spyro's forces. They came from all sides, forcing them to run in all different directions till they found this place. Inside the Skylanders had set up a base of operations. Rocks were moved around to form seats and tables. On one was several maps and diagrams of the Skylands. Sprocket had her own corner for designing weapons. She was also working on a device to allow travel between realms. Eon was weakened from being drained by Dark Spyro and the collapse of the Core of Light, so he was too weak to open a portal to Avalar.

In order to make room for everyone, they had to sleep in pairs, Spyro and Stealth Elf decided to pair up given their budding romance. But poor Jet-Vac had to sleep with Pop-Fizz, and he was a kicker. Spyro saw everyone getting the supplies ready for dinner. So, he went to his and Stealth Elves quarters and picked up his journal. He tried to write in it every day.

"dear journal, delivery went smooth today, it's been 6 months since this all started, 6 months of living in a cave and half the time foraging for food, Sprocket has been making good progress on the portal machine, everyone's been trying to help as best they can, the villages know of our plan to fight back soon, we've started amassing people, soon Dark Spyro will have a war on his hands, and we'll win" wrote Spyro.

He finished writing and closed the journal. Just then Stealth Elf teleported into the room.

"hey Spyro, you coming to play, Eruptor wants to play a card game before dinner?" asked Stealth Elf.

Spyro placed the book down on the floor and got up to follow Stealth Elf.

"let's play a game, haven't done one of those in a while" said Spyro.

"good, get ready to lose" teased Stealth Elf nudging him with her shoulder.

"you wish" said Spyro as they made their way over to Eruptor.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 2**

The Skylanders gathered around in the cave for dinner, the Doom Raiders were there as well in their own corner. Food Fight cooked up some of the fresh meat for everyone, they had to ration the food correctly or else they'd run out. Spyro held a small chunk of sheep meat in his hand. The light sound of laughter filled the air, Pop-Fizz was making people laugh with his usual antics. They were far into the cave, so the sound was okay. Sprocket was still tinkering with her machine; she held a slice of meat in her teeth as she worked. Just slightly away from Sprocket sat Kaos, his leg in a brace from when Dark Spyro broke it six months ago. They managed to use some magic to heal the leg, but it didn't heal in the right way, so Kaos walked with a limp for a couple of weeks. The brace was built by Sprocket to help Kaos walk properly again.

"so how long do you reckon it will take for Sprocket to complete the device?" asked Spyro.

"she reckons she'll have it finished tomorrow, but then again that's like the fourth time she's said that" said Stealth Elf, her bow on the floor beside her.

Outside the cave night had begun to fall, the air was growing colder. The cave grew cold during the nights luckily, they had plenty of Skylanders around fire. Eruptor felt the chill.

"alright the cold's coming in, Terrafin can you bring over the logs?" asked Eruptor.

"sure thing" said Terrafin.

Terrafin stood up from when he was eating and walked over to a pile of logs. They collected these every day to burn at night if it grew cold. Terrafin grabbed a handful and carried them over to the middle of the eating area. He placed the logs down and stepped back. Eruptor fired a small blob of lava on the logs quickly setting them alight and heating up the cave. The other Skylanders moved closer and rubbed their hands. The winter was almost over but it was still cold.

Spyro finished off his food and stretched out his body.

"alright guys I'm gonna hit the hay, we got a big day tomorrow if that machine works" said Spyro.

"we should all get some sleep in a minute, Cynder, Hex and Whirlwind, you've all got lookout tonight, Ignitor and Kaboom will relieve you" said Kaossandra.

"yes master" said the Skylanders.

Spyro stood up and walked over to his sleeping quarters. Stealth Elf preferred to sleep on the left side. They were lucky to be gifted a quilt a few months ago. Spyro slipped under the covers and got comfortable. A few minutes later he felt Stealth Elf slip in next to him.

"goodnight Elfy" said Spyro pulling her close and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"goodnight Spyro" said Stealth Elf.

The two rolled over close together and soon fell asleep.

Outside near the cave entrance, the three Skylanders kept an eye out for any of Dark Spyro's forces.

"do you think Sprocket will really get it working tomorrow" said Cynder.

"I hope so, all we can do is hope that she can do it, she's never let us down before" said Hex.

"she'll get it working then we'll bring Spyro's family and the race over here and we'll roll over Dark Spyro and take our home back" said Whirlwind.

Out in the woods a skeleton crept through the grass. He heard the sounds of people talking and slowly moved towards the source. It peeked out of the woods and just saw Cynder outside the cave.

"I've found them" whispered the skeleton.

The skeleton turned on his heels and took off into the woods. The trio of Skylanders looked towards the noise but it soon faded so they waved it off as a small creature or something.

**Kaossandra's Castle**

The night continued to roll in but Dark Spyro was still awake. He sat upon his throne rubbing his temple. The rebellions had been squashed but as soon as they were gone more people revolted. Rinse and repeat.

"five rebellions in one day, this is tiring" said Dark Spyro.

"well that's five more reasons why everyone should fear you sir" said Dark Raider.

"it's stopped being a small nuisance several revolts ago, now it's really annoying" said Dark Spyro.

"sorry your feeling annoyed sir, and sadly no news on the Skylanders yet I'm afraid" said Dark Ouro.

"what's it gonna take, do I have to go looking for them myself" said Dark Spyro.

"don't you worry sir; I'll go find them" said Dark Raider.

"you find the Skylanders, hmm yes that would be interesting, okay Dark Raider go find them, bring me their location and I will make you stronger, but take Dark Ouro with you, you two are some of my best soldiers" said Dark Spyro.

"yes master" said Dark Raider and Dark Ouro.

The two made their leave to begin their hunt. Dark Spyro scratched his chin with his razor-sharp claws.

"even if I defeat the Skylanders, these villagers won't go quietly I need a new way to get have everyone follow me" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro stretched out on his throne as he devised a new plan.

Outside the throne room Ouro and Raider were preparing themselves when just then a skeleton came towards them.

"I found the Skylanders" said the Skeleton.

"what" said Dark Raider turning towards the skeleton.

"I found the Skylanders there hiding out of a cave, we must warn the master" said the Skeleton.

The skeleton tried to walk past them, but Dark Raider held out an arm and stopped the skeleton.

"where is this cave? Before I let you see the master" said Dark Raider.

"they're in a cave on the western sides of the fallen forest, near a small village, the leader there is an old lady called Agnus" said the Skeleton.

Dark Raider turned to face Ouro she nodded at him. In an instant Dark Raider whipped his sword out and cut the skeleton down where he stood.

"master won't make us stronger if the skeleton told him" said Dark Raider.

"agreed" said Dark Ouro.

"now let's go get them" said Dark Raider sheaving his sword.

**The next Morning**

Spyro awoke to the smell of meat being cooked on a fire. Breakfast was being made. Spyro stretched out his arm and felt a tug, he looked down to see Stealth Elf tucked under his right wing like a blanket. Spyro almost didn't want to wake her up, but they had work to do. He shook her sleeping body.

"c'mon Elfy wake up" said Spyro lightly.

Stealth Elf's eyes opened slowly.

"hey Spyro, good morning" said Stealth Elf.

"big day today, we gotta get up and have some breakfast" said Spyro.

"alright" said Stealth Elf yawning.

Spyro climbed out of bed to see Eruptor and Vesta already up and hovering near the eating area for breakfast.

"did you sleep well?" asked Stealth Elf.

"always sleep well when you're there" said Spyro.

Stealth Elf blushed.

"shut up" said Stealth Elf jokingly and lightly nudging Spyro.

They sat down just as breakfast was being served. Food Fight and Pepper Jack cooked up some pancakes with the ingredients. Eruptor still refused to give up his recipe. Spyro took a bite of the pancakes, they weren't bad, but they certainly weren't as good as Eruptor's.

As they tucked into their breakfast Sprocket was still hard at work on the machine, tinkering with the wires and trying to make sure everything was perfect.

"alright guys give me a few more minutes and this puppy is ready to go" said Sprocket.

"excellent work Sprocket" said Eon.

The Skylanders finished off their pancakes and got themselves ready for the day. Stealth Elf grabbed her bow, she was gonna go hunting again today this time she'd go with Jet-Vac. The others would work on communicating with other villages or preparing for the battle by training.

Sprocket screwed the last bolt into place and stepped back breathing a sigh of deep relief.

"alright guys, it's finished" said Sprocket massaging her shoulder, her body ached from working every day without rest.

"great work Sprocket is it ready to test" said Eon.

"yep just need the switch" said Sprocket.

"let's do it" said Spyro.

The Skylanders gathered around as Sprocket prepared herself.

"alright guys it's time for the moment of truth" said Sprocket.

She held the remote in her hand, it had a big red button on it. She closed her eyes and hoped for it to work. She pushed the button. The machine began to light up, sparks flew out occasionally. A large hum came out of the machine, a small spark appeared in the air. The hum grew louder, and the spark grew bigger. The Skylanders shielded themselves as parts out of the spark shot out towards them. Spyro covered him and Stealth Elf beneath his wings. The spark exploded into a full portal. It was about fifteen feet high and about 10 feet wide.

"we did it" said Spyro approaching the portal.

"six months of hard work finally paid off right here" said Eon.

"now we can get everyone back here" said Spyro.

"not quite" said a voice towards the cave entrance.

They all turned to see Dark Raider and Dark Ouro at the cave entrance, behind them a group of about 30 skeletons all armed to the teeth. Spyro realised there was no-one on guard, they were all here eager to see the portal work.

"we've fooouuuuund you" said Dark Ouro in a teasing voice.

Dark Raider leapt forward towards Sprocket.

"see ya" said Dark Raider.

Dark Raider threw a spinning kick and launched Sprocket into the portal, the controller falling right into his left hand. Dark Raider quickly crushed the remote in his hand. The portal fizzled out and disappeared with a poof.

"Sprocket" shouted Eon.

"we need to get out of here, execute escape plan A" said Kaossandra.

Spyro leapt to the side and pulled away a small tarp to reveal a barrel of pepper bombs courtesy of Pepper Jack. Spyro spat out a small flame and ignited one of the peppers. The other Skylanders moved back deeper into the cave. The peppers were seconds away from exploding. Dark Ouro jumped for the barrel but was met by a teleporting Stealth Elf, she caught her in mid air and kicked her back towards Dark Raider. Stealth Elf quickly teleported away as the bombs detonated. The explosion ripped out around the cave, the explosion wasn't big, but the force was enough to cause the cave to rumble. Small rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

Dark Raider and Dark Ouro turned to make their way out of the cave only for the entrance to give in right in front of them. The Skylanders were long gone, they disappeared deep into the cave as the rocks fell. The Skylanders had an emergency exit fitted in when they got here, Terrafin burrowed the exit for them which they covered with branches and dead leaves. Dark Raider and Dark Ouro tried to follow them only to be blocked again. The cave continued to collapse as the Skylanders escaped out of the back exit. Dark Raider and Dark Ouro tried to use their dark magic to escape but the more they used it the more the rocks fell, the skeletons around them were quickly being overwhelmed by the large boulders. Dark Raider and Dark Ouro were forced together as the boulders got closer and closer. Two shut their eyes and waited for the end. Suddenly like a miracle, a portal opened in front of them and two dark arms grabbed them and pulled them inside to safety.

Dark Raider and Dark Ouro came out on the other side outside the cave that was still collapsing. They turned to see Dark Spyro glaring at them with his dark red eyes, anger flashed across them.

"pathetic soldiers" said Dark Spyro shaking his head.

"what are you talking about Master" said Dark Ouro.

"do you think me a fool, I know the skeleton found them and not you, you didn't think he'd put himself back together, you wanted power and you were willing to lie to me" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro raised his right arm, Dark Raider and Dark Ouro were grabbed by two large shadowy hands and began to squeeze them.

"ahh" screamed Dark Ouro and Dark Raider as they were squeezed like a sponge.

"you do not lie to me again, or you will regret it, I could have had the Skylanders and you two have ruined that chance" said Dark Spyro.

He released the two and let them fall to the ground.

"now these people will not fall in line, and the Skylanders are out there amassing an army, they almost succeeded in bringing back all of Spyro's kind, I need a new plan, leave me to think" said Dark Spyro.

"master we are sorry, just tell us what you need, and we'll help" said Dark Ouro.

"I NEED YOU TO LEAVE, AND IF YOU DON'T, I'LL GIVE YOU A WORSER SCAR THAN THE ONE YOUR DADDY GAVE YOU, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" screamed Dark Spyro his eyes glowing.

"yes master" said Dark Ouro shrinking away.

The two left Dark Spyro to think.

"how do I stop them, I promised a world of justice, I need a world without any resistance, I have it" said Dark Spyro.

"I must purge this world, wipe the slate clean and start a new with my powers, a realm reset, yes that will work, wipe everything out and shape it in my image, perfect" said Dark Spyro his smile returned as he thought of this new plan.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 3**

The Skylanders finished off escaping from the cave. Eon and Kaossandra lead the group with Stealth Elf, Eruptor and Spyro bringing up the rear, Stealth Elf had a satchel on her shoulder, she made sure to grab it along with some things before the cave fully collapsed. The Skylanders made their way into the forest, they needed to get away from the area before Dark Spyro's forces potentially flood the entire area.

Stealth Elf nudged Spyro on the shoulder.

"hey Spyro when Raider, hit Sprocket she also dropped this device I picked it up, you wanna hold onto it" said Stealth Elf holding up what looked like a phone.

"what is it?" asked Spyro taking the device and looking at it as he walked.

"I don't know I think it's some kind of communication device, here I have a holster in my satchel if you want it" said Stealth Elf.

She reached into the satchel and pulled out a small holster, she used it to hold her blades, but it should be able to hold the phone.

"here you go" said Stealth Elf handing it to him.

Spyro tied the holster around his stomach and placed the communicator in it, you never know it may come in handy.

"we need to find a new camp soon, where should we go" said Spyro loudly.

"I haven't got a clue, somewhere out of the way, maybe we could find another cave" said Eon.

"we need to pick somewhere safe for now" said Kaossandra.

"but then what, we don't have a plan anymore, Raider and Ouro ruined our chances of bringing the other dragons back, now we have no way to amount a strong enough army" said Eruptor.

"we'll find another way, we always do, for now our focus is shelter, the day is early, so we have plenty of time to travel" said Eon.

The Skylanders fell silent as they continued their trek onwards.

**Back at the Cave**

Dark Spyro finished thinking up his new plan. Now he needed the means to do it.

"Soldiers return to me this instant" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Raider and Dark Ouro came running out of the nearby woods and quickly knelt before their master.

"I have a new plan, Raider you will instruct the army to gather every morsel in this realm, if it breathes, I want it captured and brought to me, I need all the energy I can get for my new plan, once you are done you will go with Ouro and find the Skylanders again, only this time you will tell me where they are and you will not try to hide it from me, or the consequences will be most severe" said Dark Spyro.

"yes master, but what is your new plan master?" asked Dark Raider.

"you need not concern yourselves with my business, I do not divulge it to my underlings, now do as I say" said Dark Spyro.

"yes master" said Dark Raider who quickly made his exit.

"Ouro, now that Raider is gone, I can divulge my plan" said Dark Spyro.

"master" said Dark Ouro confused.

"I don't trust him right now, I senses light in him once, I thought it was just a mistake, but now with the skeleton telling me how this was mostly his plan, I feel he is turning back to the light, I will deal with him when he returns" said Dark Spyro.

"I understand master, what is this plan?" asked Dark Ouro.

"I am going to destroy everything, destroy this entire realm, and then with my power I will shape a new realm, a new Skylands in my image, it will be a perfect world for me to rule where everyone will live with me as the divine ruler, a realm reset, now then you will wait here for Raider, I have an appointment with this village" said Dark Spyro.

He stretched out his wings and took flight, his shadow a blanket of fear as he flew. He soared through the skies towards the village, he didn't need to do this he just wanted to. Dark Spyro landed at the outskirts of the village the Mabu who were outside quickly froze in fear.

"good morning" said Dark Spyro.

He fired out a blast of dark magic exploded a nearby house into pieces sending wood shrapnel in all directions. One Mabu tried in vain to defend his village. He charged at Dark Spyro a spear in hand. Dark Spyro blocked the spear with his wing easily and grabbed the weapon pulling the Mabu towards him and jabbing his claws into his stomach. He then blasted the Mabu in the face with a blast of fire. The Mabu crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

"let's have some fun" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Ouro could see the village being destroyed from where she stood. Behind her Dark Raider reappeared.

"it's done, the army knows what master wants them to do, we need to start hunting them down" said Dark Raider.

"yes, we can't upset the master again" said Dark Ouro.

Two made their exit as Dark Spyro finished his work. He walked away from the destroyed village. Every building lay in pieces all the village folk drained of their power except Agnus. She stared down Dark Spyro as he approached her.

"you show no fear when in the face of evil" said Dark Spyro staring her down.

"you're not evil, you're a sad young boy who thinks he's actually going to win" said Agnus standing her ground.

"you can't still hold hope for the Skylanders, they have nothing the skies are black the sun has been gone for six months, the Skylanders meanwhile have been able to do nothing, face it old hag the Skylanders have lost, they're on a knife's edge with no way out" said Dark Spyro.

"no, they're not they'll win because they have hope and you can never take that away" said Agnus.

"we'll have to agree on that, I can't take their hope away, but I can take their lives away" said Dark Spyro.

He grabbed Agnus by her throat and lifted her off the floor. He took flight.

"up we go" said Dark Spyro.

He continued to fly higher into the skies dragging the old lady with him. He stopped just above the clouds. He looked at the old lady with a faint smile, and slowly released his grip letting Agnus fall through the clouds and she was gone.

"now to continue feasting" said Dark Spyro.

He opened a portal in mid-air and vanished through it.

**With the Skylanders**

They continued to walk through the woods as the day continued to pass. They passed several caves, but none were big enough to house them all. The Skylanders eventually settled after several hours of walking on a medium sized hill surrounded by trees. The trees gave them good cover, and there was plenty of room to get comfortable. The Skylanders went about setting up makeshift beds. This was only to be a temporary place of shelter for now. Spyro and Stealth Elf headed out for food while the others continued to make camp.

Ten minutes into hunting Stealth Elf caught the tracks of a Chillydog, they hated having to eat them, but given everyone's desperation they had no choice. Stealth Elf tracked the Chillydog and found it trying to catch a sheep. Stealth Elf readied her bow, she aimed a shot and fired hitting the Chillydog, the animal fell down and went still.

"I hate killing animals, but we got to eat" said Stealth Elf standing up.

Spyro followed behind her as they approached the animal. The sheep quickly ran off as they approached.

"I can fly it back to camp" said Spyro.

"okay I'll meet you there" said Stealth Elf.

"not so fast" said Dark Raider.

He stepped out of the woods his sword at the ready, Dark Ouro by his side.

"oh, you guys again" said Stealth Elf.

"we found you again, now Dark Spyro will know your location" said Dark Ouro.

"not if we stop you" said Spyro.

Before they could move Stealth Elf teleported forward and threw a kick, Dark Raider managed to block it with his arm. Dark Raider swung with his blade, but Stealth Elf quickly pulled out her blades and deflected the attack.

Spyro charged at Dark Ouro who summoned her retractable blades. She slashed at him, but Spyro blocked it with his wings. He blocked a second slash and threw a kick right between her blades and hitting her in the chest knocking her down. Spyro attempted to jump at her but she quickly took flight. Spyro soon joined suite and the battle took to the skies. Dark Ouro kept up the slashes but Spyro successfully dodged all the attacks. Spyro let out a blast of fire but Dark Ouro released a stream of silver fire, the two blasts connected creating a small explosion.

The Skylanders back at camp looked up as the sound of an explosion could be heard.

"what was that?" asked Jet-Vac.

"I don't know, me and Kaossandra will go check it out, you all stay here" said Eon.

Eon and Kaossandra took to a sprint towards the source of the explosion. They were worried it involved Stealth Elf and Spyro.

Dark Ouro charged at Spyro and attempted to stab him only for Spyro to dodge the attack and land a downwards punch sending Dark Ouro spiralling towards the ground. Before she hit the floor Spyro grabbed her tail and used his strength to flip her around 360 degrees and used the momentum to hurl her towards the ground with even more force. She smashed into the ground; the wind knocked out of her.

Back with Stealth Elf and Dark Raider, Stealth Elf continued to easily block all Dark Raiders attacks. He clearly hadn't trained much in the last six months. Luckily Stealth Elf made sure to get some practice in every day. She effortlessly dodged a slash and ducked under Dark Raiders right arm, she kicked him into the back and sent him to floor. Dark Raider stood back up he began to channel dark magic, his sword became shrouded in darkness, giving off a dark mist. He swung the blade unleashing a wave of dark magic. Stealth Elf teleported away avoiding the attack. She appeared in front of him to throw a slash only for Dark Raider to block her attack, the block unleashed a wave of dark magic blowing Stealth Elf back.

Eon and Kaossandra arrived at the scene.

"they found us" said Eon.

"we have to help them" said Kaossandra.

"you help Stealth Elf, I'll help Spyro" said Eon.

The two separated as they went to help. Spyro dodged an attack as Eon arrived.

"hey Spyro, figured you needed a hand" said Eon.

"well if it isn't much of a bother then yes" said Spyro dodging another attack.

Dark Ouro turned to Eon and dived towards him blades outstretched. Eon fired off a blast of magic forcing her to block, Spyro took the chance and came from the side landing a soaring elbow to Dark Ouro and knocking her into the dirt. She sprang back up only to eat a blast of magic to the back from Eon. She stumbled right into a flying right hook from Spyro that knocked her out cold.

Spyro let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Dark Raider continued to send out blasts of dark magic with each swing of his blade, it forced Stealth Elf to a distance. Kaossandra came from behind him and fired off several blasts of ice. Dark Raider dodged each blast easily. But it gave Stealth Elf enough time to teleport towards him and land a spinning punch to his back. Dark Raider stumbled forward but quickly recovered leaping to side as he anticipated an attack from Kaossandra, but now Spyro and Eon quickly joined the fray. Dark Raider was outnumbered 4 to 1.

Dark Raider prepared his sword and sent out more blasts of dark magic. Spyro blocked the blasts with his wings, allowing Eon and Kaossandra to ready some blasts of magic. Stealth Elf went to attack him drawing his attention but quickly teleported away allowing Eon and Kaossandra to blast him together. The combined blast knocked him off his feet and caused him to drop his sword. He scrambled to grab his sword only for him to see Stealth Elf teleport in front of him and kick him in the face then everything went black for Dark Raider.

"they found us" said Spyro.

"Can you help them master Kaossandra and master Eon?" asked Stealth Elf.

"of course, luckily Kaossandra still has the Horn of Light, it may not be as strong as the Core of Light, but it helped boost our powers, so it shouldn't be too challenging" said Eon.

He approached the unconscious Dark Raider. Eon bent down and grabbed him by the forehead. Eon let out a deep breath and began to concentrate his power. Kaossandra did the same thing to Ouro. A glow of light appeared, and the two forces clashed. Eon and Kaossandra pushed even more; the light grew brighter as it fought to rid them of darkness. After several long drawn out seconds, two flashes of white filled the forest. When the flash cleared Raider and Ouro had returned to their original colours.

"they're back, now we don't have anyone else to worry about" said Spyro.

"now Dark Spyro has nothing to use against us" said Stealth Elf.

Just then Ouro's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"where am I, what happened" said Ouro.

"it's alright, you're safe now we got rid of your darkness" said Spyro.

"what about Raider?" asked Ouro.

"he's safe and so are you, you're both safe" said Eon.

"no, we're not, no one's safe, everything's just gotten worse" said Ouro.

"what do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"Dark Spyro has a new plan, he wants to destroy all of the Skylanders with one blast, he's going to end the Skylands and use his powers to create a new world with him as king" said Ouro.

Everyone eyes went wide in shock as they heard what Ouro said.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 4**

The group returned back to the camp, Spyro helped the weakened Ouro and Stealth Elf helped Raider, Eon and Kaossandra together carried the Chillydog, to be converted into food for the night. Ouro and Raider's energy was still low from being saved from Dark Spyro's darkness. The other Skylanders had gotten a fire ready. Everyone's gaze wandered over to them as they arrived. Eruptor jumped up when he saw Raider and Ouro.

"woah, are they back on our side?" asked Eruptor.

"yeah they are, we saved them from Dark Spyro" said Spyro as he helped Ouro down on the grass where she laid down to get some rest.

"that's good then" said Eruptor.

"not exactly" said Spyro.

"what do you mean?" asked Jet-Vac coming up behind Eruptor.

"things have just gotten worse" said Spyro.

"how so?" asked Eruptor.

"Ouro told us that Dark Spyro has a new plan, he wants to destroy all of the Skylands, all of it, gone, poof, and he's going to use darkness to create a new world in its place" said Spyro.

"that's impossible" said Eruptor.

"no, it's not Dark Spyro is even stronger now, he's already destroyed the Academy and the Core of Light, now he's going to destroy the Skylands themselves" said Spyro.

"what do we do?" asked Jet-Vac.

"we need to send out the word to all the villages we can, call everyone who will join and fight, we can't sit around now we're on a deadline now, who knows how long we have before Dark Spyro tries to destroy the Skylands, we have to take the fight to him and stop him" said Spyro.

"I'll go send the word to the villages in the west" said Jet-Vac.

"okay JV you take the west, Whirlwind you head to the south, Cynder you go east, and Doom Raiders, you guys go to the north and call in any favours you have on any people you know, we need everyone on board, the rest of us will hold down the fort and get everything ready, we meet back here two nights from tonight and then on the third morning we march to war and take the battle to Dark Spyro, we'll make ourselves known and Dark Spyro will come to us, especially if he sees our army" said Spyro.

"agreed" said everyone.

The Skylanders sent out to warn everyone gathered whatever supplies they could get and prepared themselves for a long journey. Stealth Elf dragged the Chillydog over to Food Fight and helped him prepare the animal for cooking.

**In Kaossandra's Castle**

Dark Spyro paced around his throne room. Around the room was several Mabu and Elf's all laid out unconscious, Dark Spyro had recently fed. Dark Spyro was growing irritated that Raider and Ouro haven't returned or even tried to contact him.

"where are they" said Dark Spyro.

"we don't know my lord" said a skeleton, that was stood nervously near the entrance.

"I had reason to doubt Raider would communicate with me, but Ouro, why would she ignore me" said Dark Spyro.

"should we go find them my lord" said a skeleton.

"no leave them be, I will not waste my time and resources looking for some bumbling idiotic soldiers, they're not important to my plan" said Dark Spyro.

"so, what shall we do sir?" asked the skeleton.

"we leave them, if they come back, then they come back, if not then they're just obstacles in my way, now I continue to feed and enhance my power, in a few days I will head out, continue the search for the Skylanders, they're still a threat I can't waste too much energy" said Dark Spyro.

"yes sir" said the skeleton.

**Back at the camp **

**Two Days Later**

The two days had passed. Cynder, Whirlwind, Jet-Vac and the Doom Raiders had all returned from their ventures. The word had been spread, and any people who responded and decided to join the fight had slowly began to arrive at the camp site. The camp site grew immensely, the people who weren't Skylanders had set up camp further down the hill, the villagers who arrived had brought supplies for everyone.

Spyro walked around the campsite, Stealth Elf by his side with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Cynder how has your journey been?" asked Spyro.

"I bring fifty villagers from the east" said Cynder.

"that's not many" said Spyro.

"fear has a grip on a lot of them" said Stealth Elf writing down fifty on the piece of paper.

"Whirlwind how'd you do?" asked Spyro.

"a hundred villagers and a pack of twenty elves" said Whirlwind.

"that's not bad, Jet-Vac how about you?" asked Spyro.

"no villagers I'm afraid, but I managed to get into contact with a large band of Drows, forty to be exact" said Jet-Vac.

"good work and finally the Doom Raiders" said Spyro.

"we managed to call in favours and got some people, we got Arbo and twenty other Tree people, a pack of five Goliaths including Brock and twenty Drow Archers" said Golden Queen.

"alright we've got a decent force here now" said Spyro.

"there all getting ready for tomorrow, do we even know what to do?" asked Golden Queen.

"yeah we've spent the last two days preparing a war plan, we're making sure the fight is on our terms, we'll go through the plan tonight as we all get ready" said Spyro.

"okay, I'm gonna go get ready" said Golden Queen.

Spyro sat down next to a fire as the night began to roll in. The supplies were being cooked and ready to eat. Spyro grabbed a nearby canteen full of water and took a quick swig from it. They didn't have much water, so they had to ration it. Spyro looked at the slab of meat slowly cooking over a fire, they had multiple fires going cooking enough food for the couple of hundreds of people here now.

"I'm getting hungry I hope it gets cooked soon" said Spyro.

"don't worry boy, the meat's almost done" said Pepper Jack.

"alright, Eruptor can you get everyone over here for the plan" said Spyro.

"can do, Spyro" said Eruptor.

Eruptor made his leave and began to work his way around the camp. Eruptor saw the elves and Drows sharpening their weapons. The villagers were preparing themselves with whatever they had. Some were wielding pitchforks, others had swords and spears. They began to work on armour to protect themselves.

"hey guys big meeting now, everyone up the hill" said Eruptor.

They all nodded and put their weapons to the side and slowly they all began to work their way up the hill for the battle plan.

"alright is everyone here" said Spyro as everyone settled down.

"yep" said Eruptor.

"okay, now we're all here for one goal, to save the Skylands from being destroyed, I know not all of us get along but we have to if we're going to win, so here's the plan, the Archers, you'll go near the back of the army with our ranged Skylanders, the people who can fly will take to the skies and give us air cover, the goliaths, you'll go up front with our heavy hitters, you guys will be our front line, anything big comes at us, you guys will use your strength against it, the archers need protection, so the villagers all of you will stay back and protect the archers from any problems, the rest of the army who are neither of them will be in the middle behind the heavy hitters, we'll be directly taking on Dark Spyro's army as well, now I tell you all this right now, this fight will be dangerous, people will get hurt, people will die, if you don't want to risk it you can walk away now" said Spyro.

No one moved, they remained stern.

"okay, so that's the plan we keep a tight formation and push against Dark Spyro, if we force him to use his powers he won't be able to destroy the Skylands, and every person make sure to have someone by your side, Dark Spyro can drain you of your energy and grow stronger, if we stay with at least one person by each other's side we can try to prevent him from doing this" said Dark Spyro.

"that's a good plan, we can win this" said Cynder.

"grub's done" said Pepper Jack.

The food was passed around and everyone grabbed a bite to eat, some of villagers even brought a barrel of wine, the other's hadn't really drunk before but it was a special occasion, if they were gonna go into battle and potentially die, they wanted to have one good meal and a first drink. Vesta and Eruptor sat next to each other laughing as they ate. Spyro and Stealth Elf sat next to each other eating their dinner, Stealth Elf was talking about how they're gonna rebuild the Academy when this was over. Raider and Ouro had recovered their strength and were back on their feet. Spyro stood up and moved towards the centre holding his cup of wine, the taste wasn't that great but it's better than the plain water they've had for the last six months straight.

"hello everyone" said Spyro getting everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say a massive thanks, the Skylands and ourselves are eternally grateful for helping fight this war, we stand here and eat and drink and celebrate tonight, tomorrow everything is on the line, tomorrow, we can't hold back, we can't allow ourselves to lose or we lose everything, so tomorrow we give everything we have to win, or we lose going out fighting, to the Skylands" said Spyro raising his cup.

"TO THE SKYLANDS" shouted everyone in unison. They all raised their cups as a toast and took a drink.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and jokes and even some games, but soon everyone drifted off to bed. Spyro and Stealth Elf cuddle up next to each other unsure if they'd ever get to do this again.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 5**

The morning rolled in, everyone made sure to be up at the crack of dawn, or at least what they figured was dawn, the sky was still black from the darkness. Spyro sat near a fire, by his side was Stealth Elf sharpening her blades and counting her arrows. The others readied themselves. Jet-Vac had a second gun built, he duel wielded the weapons and made sure they were working perfectly. Pop-Fizz filled his pockets with vials including his best potion which allows him to transform, but that was only to be used if necessary. The villagers sharpened their weapons and put on whatever armour they had. The Doom Raiders gathered their weapons, Pepper Jack loaded himself up with pepper bombs. The Drows and Goliaths were already packed and ready. Arbo and the tree people stood on lookout while everyone got ready.

"are we all ready?" asked Spyro.

Everyone around him nodded in response.

"okay let's go, everyone in formation and we'll roll out" said Spyro.

The army went around organising themselves into the formation. Some of the Skylanders at the back with the Drows and Eon, Kaossandra and Kaos. The middle were filled up with the villagers, Spyro led the charge with the rest of the Skylanders and the Goliaths and Arbo.

Spyro let out a deep breath.

"let's go" said Spyro.

The army began to move out Spyro led the way. The feeling of nervousness swept over the army as they walked but they all kept on marching. Arbo kept an eye on a skeleton pack that was hunting them, they weren't far away, the army would make themselves present and Dark Spyro would come to them.

It didn't take long; the army could already see the small band of skeletons in the distance. Spyro broke ranks and flew towards the skeletons. They leapt up in fright when they saw Spyro flying towards them. They reached for the weapons but were truly terrified when they saw the army in the distance, over three-hundred strong. Spyro landed in front of them, stretching his wings out to look as intimidating as possible.

"we are here, go get your master, we are not afraid, and we will fight" said Spyro.

The skeletons dropped their weapons and took off into the woods as fast as they could. Spyro let them go. He turned to face his army.

"now we move to the open field and wait" said Spyro.

The area they highlighted was only a couple of minutes away. It was a large open field with no real cover, but it allowed them to see any threats coming at them and making it an even playing field. This way Dark Spyro couldn't pull any tricks.

They arrived at the field and felt the first drops of rain fall on the grass. They stood still and waited for what was to come. Time passed like an age, the rain got heavier, but no one bothered to complain, all their faces hardened like stone. They couldn't show any weakness now, they were all now in the eye of the storm. The next hour passed quickly as they waited. A clash of thunder boomed over head as the rain came down hard. The floor became muddy were they stood staining their foot and shoes.

Across the field, a portal slowly appeared.

"he's here" said Spyro.

The portal grew to 10 feet high and 10 feet wide and out walked a dozen skeletons all working together to carry a throne, on top sat Dark Spyro. The portal stayed open.

"well, well, well, so you've finally decided to fight back" said Dark Spyro.

"we know of your plan Dark Spyro, and we're not going to allow you to do it" said Spyro.

"oh, you're not letting me, that is funny, what you think you and your little posse of wannabe soldiers and younglings with powers are gonna save this place" said Dark Spyro.

"that's just about the size of it" said Spyro.

"I tell you this one time, step aside like last time, and I will not kill you, but you will die when I destroy this world and everything it contains, a new world shall be born, only through destruction can there be salvation, salvation from all the scum of this world and I will bring this salvation" said Dark Spyro.

"you're not our salvation, your just pure evil" said Spyro.

"then enough with the talk, you came here ready for war, and so did I" said Dark Spyro.

"you're all alone?" said Spyro.

"nope" said Dark Spyro clicking is fingers.

From the portal behind him slowly walked out an army of two hundred fully armed skeletons, each wielding a shield and a spear. Dark Spyro lifted his arm into the air and the black skies moved taking the shape of a swirl. The swirl began to spit out being's of darkness. Five large pitch-black giant spiders. A dozen dark fire viper looking creatures. And a pack of thirty large dark creatures that looked similar to Goliath Elves. Dark Spyro felt some of his strength waning and stopped at that. They all landed on the muddy ground shaking the earth.

"this is barely 1/100th of what I can summon, you cannot win" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro and his army didn't flinch.

"remember the formation, and charge" shouted Spyro.

The army let out a scream as they ran towards Dark Spyro's army.

"get them all" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro's army charged forward the skeletons holding the throne carefully lowered it to the ground and joined the fight. Dark Spyro hung back and watched the fight unfold. The second great war for the Skylands had begun. Spyro hit the first enemy first. He dived into the first dark Goliath and incredible speed and headbutted the monster. It reeled back from the blow and tried to recover only for Brock to charge at it and landed a thunderous right hook, knocking the creature to the floor. The other dark Goliaths caught up and charged Brock, but his Goliath friends back him up. Soon they were all in combat together, powerful punches being thrown left, right and centre.

Spyro took to the skies and worked with Cynder and Ouro to attack a dark fire viper.

The Drows made quick work of a dozen skeletons before they even reached Spyro's army with their expert aim. Pop-Fizz threw vials in all direction, one hit a skeleton freezing it which was immediately struck by Vesta with a stiff spinning kick. Stealth Elf stuck close to Raider, the two had their blades out fighting off ten skeletons at once. Raider dodged one slash and grabbed a second skeleton throwing it towards Stealth Elf who took it out with a quick kick. A skeleton tried to sneak attack Stealth Elf, but Raider had her back he grabbed the skeleton by its skull and pulled it back.

"no, you don't" said Raider cutting it in half with his blade.

Eon, Kaossandra and Kaos sent off blasts of magic in all directions, Tree Rex picked up a skeleton and threw it into a group of other skeletons like a bowling ball knocking them all down. Food Fight sprinted around blasting anything in his way with his food guns. Pepper Jack followed behind hurling Pepper Bombs into groups of skeletons. Within barely a minute fifty skeletons were already defeated. Tree Rex turned around to see four dark Goliaths charging at him, they all grabbed him and started pulling him to the ground, Tree Rex tried to fight them off, but they were persistent. He was about to fall when a powerful blow came out of nowhere and sent one of the foes flying. Tree Rex turned to see Crusher wielding his giant hammer. He grabbed a second Goliath and threw it on the floor where he swung his mighty hammer down and crushed the creature of darkness. It dissolved away into shadow. Tree Rex quickly dispatched the last two Goliaths and nodded at Crusher a thanks.

The two charged into battle. A dark fire viper charged at Cynder in mid-air. She tried to dodge it's, but it followed her, it's massive body crashing into her and knocking her senseless she tried to regain her composure from the blow, but the creature swung its tail round and connected a second blow sending her to the muddy floor. It dived at her at full speed, Cynder fired off bolts of lightning but it did minimal damage. She tried to take flight but there's no way she'd get out of the way in time. The creature was mere feet away when out of nowhere, Kaboom, Eye-Brawl and Terrafin all leapt in from her left side and all landed a powerful left hand. Their combined power stopped the creature in it's tracks and stunned it. Raider leapt forward and climbed onto it's back. He ran up the creatures back before leaping into the air and came sliding down, digging his blade into its back and slicing it open. The creature collapsed dead and dissolved away.

The skeletons were quickly falling the Villagers dispatched them with minimal effort given their numbers and the Drow helping them. A couple suffered cuts every so often but Eon, Kaossandra and Kaos were there to give medical help if needed with their magic.

Dark Spyro continued to watch as the fight unfolded, his army slowly crumbling. Over half the skeletons had fallen. They had already dispatched his spiders and the Goliaths were slowly falling. His dark fire vipers were the main threats left. Dark Spyro saw Spyro leave the fight and fly towards him at full speed. Dark Spyro leapt off his throne and met Spyro in mid-air. The two clashed in the middle trying to overpower the other. Spyro threw a headbutt and it landed. He quickly followed it up with a right hook knocking Dark Spyro down onto the ground, he pounced on the black dragon, Spyro was holding nothing back. He let out a stream of flames at Dark Spyro who blocked the flames with his wing. Dark Spyro dived at Spyro and pushed him into the mud.

"you think you can beat me" said Dark Spyro.

"yeah" said Spyro throwing a punch and knocking Dark Spyro back.

Behind them Dark Spyro's army continue to fall. Vesta dodged a strike but met a spear, the blade pierce her shoulder wounding her. She let out a scream of pain and moved back, Eruptor charged the skeleton and melted the skeleton in a blob of lava he fired at it. He grabbed Vesta and helped her to the back where Eon stopped fighting to tend to her. The last of the skeletons soon fell. The Drow's focused their fire on the dark fire vipers. With the army now focused on them, it wasn't long till they would dispatch them all. Raider and Stealth Elf worked together to climb onto them and slash them with their blades, Ouro and Cynder helped to carry them and drop them onto their backs.

Spyro charged at Dark Spyro again but he vanished into a portal. He appeared at his throne where he slowly began to levitate into the air.

Dark Spyro looked around to see his army almost completely crumble. The other fighters began to make their way over to him as the last viper was slain by Crusher who brought his huge hammer down on top of its head. They suffered only a couple of casualties; a few villagers were unlucky but nothing major so far.

"is that all you can throw at us" shouted Raider.

Dark Spyro let out a laugh.

"you people are so full of yourselves, now let's see how you handle true darkness" said Dark Spyro.

He moved further into the air and moved his arms. The very clouds above him began to move. The dark skies split open letting it light, Dark Spyro began to shift the very clouds. They moved in a swirling motion, they moved like a living being. The clouds descended swallowing up Dark Spyro. He moved his arms and the clouds shot towards the army like a living wave. They scattered and tried to dodge it, but they couldn't the wave was too vast and too quick, they were all being swarmed and swallowed by the wave. Spyro tried to find Stealth Elf as they sank down into the darkness. Every inch of Spyro's body burned from the clouds, it was like he was swimming in lava. Dark Spyro felt his energy waning quickly. He released his hold on the clouds and they eventually dissipated. The first rays of light were visible in the skies in six months. The clouds returned up freeing everyone, but the damage was done, the Skylanders struggled to stand, several villagers looked like they were out cold. Spyro painfully lifted his head to see Dark Spyro his shadow looming over the weakened army. Dark Spyro fell down to one knee and seemed to be out of breath. Dark Spyro calmed himself and stood back up. He repeated the same move he did before, and the clouds spat out more dark Goliaths and dark Fire Vipers. This time even more. There was easily fifty vipers and a hundred Goliaths. The clouds also spat out a large army of smaller dark enemies all wielding blades of darkness.

Spyro climbed to his feet. His legs ached but he couldn't give up. He looked around to see his fellow Skylanders all on the floor. Stealth Elf bared through the pain and stood up. She stepped towards Spyro as they faced the army alone. The others slowly started to get back up.

"hahaha, look at you all a little wave and you've all crumbled before me" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro felt his heart sink at the sight of the second wave of enemies. Spyro stood his ground and got ready to fight. The others did too.

"time to end this, goodbye" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro shut his eyes and waited for the army to charge, this was it, they had lost. There was nothing they could do.

Just then like a miracle Spyro heard a light static sound and low voice. Spyro opened his eyes confused. He looked towards the source and heard it coming from the communicator. Spyro picked it up and brought it towards his ear.

"hello, can anyone hear me" said a voice on the other side.

"hello this is Spyro" said Spyro.

Even Dark Spyro seemed confused.

"hey son, need a hand" said the voice.

A wind blew over Spyro's back he turned to see a portal open behind him. Bigger than any he'd seen before. Out of the portal walked Abelard and Spring.

"hello son" said both of them.

Behind them more purple dragons appeared, forty-five in total. By their side was Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador and Volteer. Sprocket then came out next alongside Sgt Byrd, Blink the Mole, Agent 9 and the Professor who came wearing a ten-foot mech.

"we brought more friends" said Sprocket.

As they exited the next people came through a village of goat people, all armed with pitchforks and wearing armour. Then the entire cheetah tribe, forty in total led by Hunter with Sparx by his side. The air above Spyro grew louder as he looked up to see the Chronicler appear.

"am I too late?" asked the Chronicler.

"grandpa" said Ouro.

"hey ya sweetie" said the Chronicler.

The newly arrived help reinvigorated the others, and soon they were all stood alongside each other, the forces of Avalar and the Skylanders shoulder to shoulder.

"I did not foresee this" said Dark Spyro fear in his eyes.

The portal closed behind them as the last soldier came through. Spyro looked around at the new improved army.

"go on son, fulfil your destiny and lead us" said Abelard.

"go on Spyro, you lead us into this, now lead us to victory" said Eon.

Spyro nodded, he took flight and moved to the front of the army. Stealth Elf to his left and Hunter to his right, they both readied their bows. Spyro looked back to see the army ready. Spyro let out a smile, he was foolish to lose hope. He stared straight at Dark Spyro and smiled making Dark Spyro nervous.

"SKYLANDERS…UNITE" shouted Spyro.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 6**

The newly formed army charged at Dark Spyro's army. They let out a war cry as they ran. Spyro charged headfirst into battle with Stealth Elf and Hunter by his side. The armies clashed together. Spyro took to the skies and joined the other purple dragons take the sky raining down elements everywhere, mixture of fire, ice, lightning, earth all came down in streams coating the army. The smaller dark creatures used their weapons to defend themselves from the attack. Stealth Elf let lose an arrow striking one of the smaller creatures and killing the beast. She turned to see a dark Goliath bearing down at her with it's mighty fists. She quickly teleported out of the way of its attack and reappeared in front of it landing a spinning kick to its jaw, the creature recoiled in pain only for Hunter to slide under its arm and fired off a single arrow right through its jaw killing the beast. Stealth Elf reappeared at his side.

The two looked at each other and nodded and stood back to back, letting off arrows in all directions and making sure to protect the others back. Over on the other side of the battlefield, Sgt Byrd and Jet-Vac took flight working together, JV swooped down and grabbed a smaller creature pulling him into the sky and tossing him up where Sgt Byrd fired off a rocket and blasted the creature to bits. Behind Sgt Byrd a dark fire viper was barrelling towards him. It was about to hit him when Abelard dive bombed the creature from above and used his strength to force the creature down driving it's face into the ground. He let out a barrage of ice, freezing the creature, Spring came down summoning up a large rock and dropping it down on the frozen creature shattering it to pieces. The two continue to work together, Abelard sent out a blast of ice freezing several small dark creatures, Spring brought out a large and rock and sent it rolling over the creatures like a bowling ball. A Goliath tried to attack Spring, but Abelard easily caught the Goliath with a tail strike sending it into ground. Spring leapt onto the creature and burned the creature away with a stream of fire.

Alongside them was Raider, Ouro and Vesta working with Eruptor. Vesta grabbed smaller creatures with her strength and threw them towards Eruptor who melted them with his fire blobs. Ouro and Raider stood back to back with their blades fighting off numerous creatures and working together. Raider grabbed Ouro by her tail and swung her around with one arm, he held his sword in the other arm, they worked together to form a massive swinging blade tornado, their blades cutting through the creatures with ease.

The battle raged on in another area, the villagers drove into the smaller dark creatures with their weapons, the goat villagers by their side, they were being led by Pop-Fizz and Agent 9.

"is that a Rhynoc, I'm gonna make it dance" laughed Agent 9 firing off blasts of his in all directions.

Pop-Fizz was nearby hurling vials in all directions. Pop noticed the creatures surrounding him. Pop eyed up his last resort. He pulled the vial out and popped the cork on it. He gulped down the potion and felt the liquid flowing through him. His body began to change, he grew the fur around his eyes turned purple (I think it's purple I can't completely tell). Pop-Fizz let out a role and charged at the enemies, their weapon's bounced off his body as he charged. He smashed into the creatures and grabbed them hurling them around like toys. Agent 9 saw them flying and blasted them while they were vulnerable destroying the creatures.

Up in the skies the dragons took the fight to the dark fire vipers, they quickly over-powered them with their numbers and started taking them down. Dark Spyro finally decided to join the fight, he stretched out his wings and took the skies. Spyro saw him and flew towards him. Dark Spyro saw Spyro and sent out a stream of flames causing Spyro to stop, Dark Spyro appeared in front of him as the flames disappeared and punched him in the face. Spyro was knocked back from the blow, he shrugged it off and dodged Dark Spyro's second punch. Abelard and Spring saw their son in battle and went to help him. Dark Spyro saw himself facing down Spyro's whole family. Abelard launched a barrage of ice at him. Dark Spyro dodged the attack but ran into a fire stream from Spyro and Spring, he was forced back. Dark Spyro vanished into a portal and reappeared behind the family, he sent out a large blast of dark magic knocking them down to the ground, they quickly got back up but saw Dark Spyro was gone, he had disappeared amongst the fighting. Spyro was about to take flight when a dark Goliath charged him knocking him backwards. Spyro was sent rolling in the mud. He looked up to see the Goliath sprinting at him. Spyro stood back up and charged at the beast head butting it in the stomach and knocking the wind out of it. Hunter and Stealth Elf jumped in to help. Stealth Elf let loose an arrow but the Goliath caught it in mid-air just before it hit his forehead, only for Hunter to leap above his head and connect his bow to the Goliaths head forcing the creature's head down and driving the arrow through it's forehead. The creature dissolved into darkness. Jet-Vac was in the sky and saw Dark Spyro effortlessly defeating a dozen goat villagers and draining them of their energy. He made a grab for Pop-Fizz only for Jet-Vac to charge in and knock him backwards.

"get away from my friend" said Jet-Vac.

"silly little bird, you will not stop me" said Dark Spyro leaping towards JV.

JV took to the skies but before he could get high enough Dark Spyro grabbed his leg and pulled him back down and slamming him into the ground. The beats form Pop-Fizz came running towards him but Dark Spyro effortlessly knocked him away by summoning a large fist out of darkness and punching him away. Jet-Vac took advantage of the distraction and blasted Dark Spyro in the face with one of his guns, knocking the dragon back.

"ahh" screamed Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro looked back at Jet-Vac his eyes glowing red with deep rage, his face was cut from the blast, blood trickling down his face. He summoned another fist and struck Jet-Vac with great force, breaking JV's jetpack. Dark Spyro grabbed JV and lifted him up into the air. Spyro saw Jet-Vac being held by Dark Spyro and beelined towards him to stop Dark Spyro. But it was too late, Dark Spyro held out his hand summoning a spear out of darkness. He thrusted the blade forwards straight through Jet-Vac, Jet-Vac let out a gasp as he felt the point drive through him.

"NOOOO" Screamed Spyro.

Dark Spyro pulled the spear out and let Jet-Vac's body fall to the floor. His body went limp.

Spyro let out a roar and let loose a huge stream of fire, Dark Spyro used his wings to protect himself but the flames didn't stop, he was forced to retreat through a portal.

Spyro ran towards JV who was still motionless. Spyro shook his body but got no response.

"no JV no" said Spyro.

Eon saw Spyro over Jet-Vac's body and felt his heart sink Jet-Vac was dead. Eon became enraged and let out a powerful blast of magic instantly disintegrating about twenty of the smaller dark creatures. Eon didn't stop and sent out a seemingly never-ending barrage of attacks. His anger taking over him.

Spyro couldn't believe that Jet-Vac was dead, there was no time to mourn as another dark Goliath charged at him. He dodged the attack, the Goliath tried to attack again but felt a great force strike him, beast form Pop-Fizz tackled the Goliath to the ground and started throwing powerful blows at the creature like an angry gorilla. Crusher came forwards and finished it off by bringing his hammer down on the creature.

The battle raged on Dark Spyro preyed on more of the fighters, he grabbed Chompy Mage and began to drain him of his energy only for Pepper Jack to nail him with a pepper bomb forcing him to let go of Chompy Mage, he leapt at Pepper Jack only for Golden Queen to force him to retreat with a blast of her magic, almost hitting him. Dark Spyro summoned another dark Goliath and used that as a scapegoat as he grabbed Chompy Mage and finished off draining him of his energy, but he didn't leave him alone, he summoned another spear and aimed it at Chompy Mage.

"ah, you're not nice" said Chompy Mage with his puppet.

Dark Spyro let out a chuckle before stabbing Chompy Mage and killing him like he did to Jet-Vac. Before the others could even realise what happened Dark Spyro was gone. Dark Spyro flew away as he saw his army continued to fall, most of the Goliaths were defeated and only a few dark fire vipers remained. Dark Spyro went to take flight when he felt a blast hit him from behind, he turned to face Hex.

"you're not going anywhere" said Hex.

Dark Spyro eyed her with interest.

"shame you attacked me, you're an interesting specimen, are you dead or not?" asked Dark Spyro.

"I'm alive" said Hex.

"not for long" said Dark Spyro.

He charged towards Hex, she summoned a large skeleton hand and grabbed him stopping him in his tracks. The skeleton didn't stop him for long, he sent out an explosion of dark energy from his body easily destroying the hand and freeing himself. He pounced at Hex claws extended. She blasted him in the face with her spectral magic. Dark Spyro was knocked back, he laughed at the attack.

"is that it" laughed Dark Spyro.

He faded into darkness and Hex could no longer see him. She summoned up a wall of bones around her to protect herself. Dark Spyro appeared behind her, he summoned his dark spear again and jabbed at her from behind right through the bones.

"look out" said Hex's skull.

He took the brunt of the attack the spear jabbing right through him but stopping short of Hex. Dark Spyro recalled the spear and let out a stream of fire, Hex leapt out of bones and away from the flames, Dark Spyro was baring down on her when Ignitus appeared kicking Dark Spyro away. Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and the Chronicler all joined in the five dragons facing down Dark Spyro. They all unleashed a stream of their element the five blasts merging to form one big blast. Dark Spyro sent out his own blast of dark fire, the blasts clashed in the middle and fought for dominance. The five dragons tried their best, but Dark Spyro's attack was too strong, his blast was slowly overwhelming them. They felt the force of the attack pushing them all back.

"c'mon dragons push harder" said Ignitus.

They fired everything they had, but it wasn't enough Dark Spyro was too powerful. Dark Spyro emerged victorious, his blast completely overwhelmed them and sent out a large shockwave that shook the entire battlefield, causing everyone to lose their balance and some to even fall over. The five dragons struggled back to their feet, but Dark Spyro was there, he grabbed Ignitus and began to drain him of his energy. Dark Spyro felt all his power increasing. More purple dragons arrived and drove him away, the rest of his army was falling. The Professor worked with his nephew Blink, who was riding the mech sending out bombs in all directions while the Professor dolled out haymakers to anything that got close, the Professor pushed a button on his console opening a hatch on the mech and firing out a rocket blasting more dark creatures to bits. Dark Spyro, tried to escape only for Pepper Jack to hit him with another Pepper Bomb knocking him out of the sky.

Dark Spyro vanished through a portal and appeared in front of Pepper Jack letting out a small fire blast igniting all of Pepper Jack's bombs. He followed it up with a right hook, knocking Pepper Jack down. Dark Spyro quickly vanished as the bombs continued to get closer to detonating. Pepper Jack struggled to put them out, but it was too late, the bombs went off engulfing Pepper Jack in a huge explosion. Golden Queen fell down to one knee in despair as two of her teammates were taken out.

The last dark creature was destroyed as Tree Rex roared and crushed it under foot. The army was now allowed a moment to breath. Spyro looked around to see the devastation, several Skylanders were injured, Food Fight, Cynder, Raider and many more lay on the ground unconscious but alive. They were covered in cuts and bruises. Spyro saw the other's gathered around Jet-Vac's limp body.

"he's gone, JV is gone" said Eruptor tears in his eyes.

"i can't believe it, not him" said Stealth Elf.

Spyro felt the anger rise in him. He looked over to Dark Spyro who was surrounded by all the other dragons, and about fifty villagers a mix of Mabu and Goat people. Spyro ran towards him and let out a fire blast, Dark Spyro blocked the attack and looked around at the number of people surrounding him.

"your armies are defeated; you can't win, and you're outnumbered now surrender" said Spyro trying to calm himself down.

"no" said Dark Spyro a smile on his face.

"you can't possibly outrun us; we have the numbers and we'll defeat anything you send at us" said Spyro.

"who said anything about running" said Dark Spyro gleefully.

"he's planning something, get him" said Spyro.

"I don't know what happens after we die, but if I'm going down, I'm taking the Skylands with me" shouted Dark Spyro.

He pressed his right hand into the ground, and he felt the very life force of the Skylands and sent out all of his built-up dark energy. He felt the very life force slowly become corrupted and began to shrivel down and die. The ground around him turned black, the grass and all forms of life on it withered away and died. The darkness kept going across the ground infecting the very Skylands like an unstoppable plague. The skies turned pitch black and all forms of light started to disappear like someone was flipping off switches.

"umm Sprocket, get that portal open" shouted Spyro turning away from Dark Spyro.

Sprocket quickly fished the remote out of her pocket and hit the switch the portal opened back up and everyone who was still conscious fled through the portal. Spyro stood at the portal making sure everyone got through. Tree Rex, Kaboom and the other giants grabbed the people who were still unconscious and carried them though the portals. Dark Spyro was still stood in the middle of the open field. The entire area around him turning to darkness a smile of happiness on his face. The only people who were left was Spyro, Eon and Stealth Elf as everyone got through.

"go I'm right behind you two" said Spyro.

Eon stepped through the portal, Stealth Elf grabbed Spyro's hand and the two were about to go through when Spyro felt a great force pull him out of Stealth Elf's grip, he used his last second to push Stealth Elf through the portal before she could realise what happened.

"and I'm right behind you" said Dark Spyro pulling him away from the portal as the Skylands became overwhelmed by darkness. The infection was going to spread through the portal when Sprocket was forced to close it.

"no, we have to go back" said Stealth Elf.

"we can't there's nothing to go back to, Dark Spyro did it he destroyed the entire Skylands" said Eon.

"does that mean that Spyro is" said Stealth Elf.

"I'm afraid it may be true" said Eon.

"no, I already lost JV I won't lose him" said Stealth Elf.

"I'm sorry Elfy" said Eruptor he came up behind Stealth Elf and solemnly put his arm on Stealth Elf's shoulder.

On the other side of the portal, the darkness completely overwhelmed the Skylands swallowing it up into darkness. Dark Spyro dropped Spyro into the endless abyss.

Spyro flapped his wings and took flight. Spyro eyed up a small island in the distance, it was all that was left from the infection of darkness. It was barren, no signs of life and only about sixty feet long and thirty feet wide. Spyro flew towards the island and felt Dark Spyro following him. Spyro landed on the island and sure enough Dark Spyro landed alongside him.

"so, this is where it ends" said Dark Spyro.

"you destroyed my home, killed my friend and destroyed the Skylands, you will pay dearly for this" said Spyro.

"then let's end this Spyro, we've run out of road now, right here and now is where it all ends, this is where we've been heading, two sides of the same coin, locked in one last battle for the Skylands, for everyone you love" said Dark Spyro.

"the Chronicler foretold this, he looked towards the future and saw us fighting against each other" said Spyro.

"did he say who won" said Dark Spyro.

"no, he couldn't see that" said Spyro.

"well then, let's find out, after all, only one of us is walking away from this" said Dark Spyro.

The two Spyro's stared at each other, the final battle was about to begin.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 7**

The two Spyro's stood on opposite sides of the small arena. Dark Spyro felt his energy had waned immensely. Spyro would be much more of a challenge right now. Spyro felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. It was thumping relentlessly in his chest. Spyro let out a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. The two dragons slowly began to circle the arena with slow patient footsteps. One waiting for the other to act first. Spyro studied Dark Spyro for any weak spots or injuries but Dark Spyro had none of note. Dark Spyro did the same but also found nothing. The two were almost equal in power now.

Dark Spyro moved first, he dashed forward his claws extended. Dark Spyro dug his right hand into the ground throwing up dust into Spyro's face. The dust blinded Spyro and cause him to lower his guard. Dark Spyro landed a powerful right hook knocking Spyro back. Spyro rubbed his eyes with his left hand and raised his wings to protect himself. As he cleared the dust from his eyes, he saw Dark Spyro right in front of him. Dark Spyro threw another right hand but Spyro blocked the punch and threw a right of his own. Dark Spyro caught Spyro's right arm and lent back using his legs to kick Spyro into the air. Spyro was lifted into the air and felt Dark Spyro quickly jump up to grab Spyro's tail. Spyro pulled his tail away and unleashed a stream of flames. The flames hit Dark Spyro sending him back to the ground in retreat.

Spyro came back down to the ground and made sure to keep Dark Spyro in his view. Spyro quickly sprinted towards Dark Spyro and threw a right hand. Dark Spyro blocked the attack and landed a left hook to Spyro's stomach. Spyro doubled over in pain from the blow. Dark Spyro hit him with an elbow sending Spyro spinning to the floor.

"you fight well, nothing held back, but you forgot one thing, I know you, I know all your moves" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro quickly got back to his feet and threw a left hand. Dark Spyro dodged the punch and saw Spyro attempt a spinning right hook. Dark Spyro easily blocked the attack with his wings. Dark Spyro grappled Spyro and threw him into the ground.

"familiar, don't you have anything new" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro still on the ground grabbed Dark Spyro's arms and used his feet and kicked Dark Spyro in the chest knocking him into the air.

"how about this" said Spyro.

Spyro leapt into the air and threw a spinning kick, Stealth Elf's signature attack and knocked Dark Spyro across the arena. Dark Spyro skidded across the rocky ground. Dark Spyro slowly got back to his feet, only to see Spyro flying right at him. Spyro grabbed Dark Spyro by the tail and hoisted him into the air with all his strength. Spyro spun in mid-air to build momentum and hurled Dark Spyro into the ground. Dark Spyro landed with a deafening thud kicking up dust. Dark Spyro let out a series of coughs as the dirt entered his mouth.

Spyro touched back down on the ground and went to continue the assault. Dark Spyro quickly retaliated with a blast of dark magic. Spyro side stepped the attack and returned fire with a blast of fire. Dark Spyro rolled out of the way, the flames scorching the ground inches away from him. Dark Spyro jumped to his feet and unleashed a stream of concentrated dark magic. Spyro sent out his own stream of fire and the two blasts met in the middle. The two dragons used all their strength to try and beat the other. The two blasts didn't shift their power was equal, so it stayed put. Eventually the two run out of breath and had to stop.

They gasped for breath as they looked at each other. Dark Spyro was the first to recover, he quickly closed the distance between them and tried to throw a kick at Spyro who dodged the attack. Spyro managed to land a punch to Dark Spyro's stomach knocking him back, he quickly followed it up with another punch knocking Dark Spyro down into the dirt. Spyro fired off a second blast of fire. Dark Spyro manged to fire off another blast of his own to prevent Spyro's attack. Dark Spyro slowly got back to his feet as the two blasts clashed a second time. Again, no victor came, and they had to stop. Spyro moved away from his enemy as he recovered his strength. Dark Spyro meanwhile was thinking of a plan, he was weakened, every second he felt more of his strength evaporating. Dark Spyro needed to feed again. Luckily Spyro had all the energy he needed to win the fight. On the other side of the fight Spyro was wondering what Dark Spyro was thinking when the static sound returned. Spyro looked at the communicator and picked it up careful to keep his eyes trained on Dark Spyro.

"hello, Spyro, are you okay?" asked Stealth Elf.

A smile appeared instantly on Spyro's face.

"Elfy, I'm here" said Spyro.

"oh yes" said Stealth Elf letting out a sigh of relief.

"what happened?" asked Stealth Elf.

Spyro watched Dark Spyro he hadn't moved.

"it's all gone everything, it's just me and him" said Spyro.

"there's gotta be something we can do to help" said Stealth Elf.

"no there's not, this is what the Chronicler foresaw, me and him in battle" said Spyro.

"we can help" said Stealth Elf.

"sorry Elfy, but this is my destiny" said Spyro switching off the communicator.

**Back in Avalar **

Sprocket got to work on the machine her and the Professor built, it had run out of juice so they couldn't do anything. She managed to tweak with the wires and felt a small surge of power pump through the remote.

"I have enough juice for one portal, but it won't be big enough for anyone to fit through" said Sprocket.

"so, what can we do?" asked Kaos.

"I have an idea" said Eon.

"what is it father?" said Kaos.

"we can use the horn of light to power up Spyro, we use it to drain our light energy and send it through the portal to help Spyro, the portal should be big enough for it" said Eon.

"will that work?" questioned Kaossandra.

"it's the only thing we can do" said Eon.

"then let's do it" said Stealth Elf.

"everyone gather round Kaossandra and help out" said Eon.

Everyone slowly gathered around Kaossandra and took turns to give some of their power to the Horn.

**Back in the Skylands **

Spyro dropped the communicator.

"done with your talk with your little girlfriend" said Dark Spyro cracking his neck.

Spyro didn't reply. He jumped into the air and took flight. Dark Spyro did the same. The two dragons collided in mid-air both landing blows to each other. They both pulled back and clashed again, and again, and again, they both ached from all the blows. Dark Spyro decided to try and end this. He reached out with his right and tried to grab Spyro by the face. But Spyro expected this attack and pulled his face away and throwing his leg out landing a kick to Dark Spyro's face. Dark Spyro went spinning through the air. He felt dizzy from the attack and recovered to see Spyro come diving down from above and landing a thunderous right hook launching Dark Spyro back towards the ground.

Dark Spyro felt his strength leaving him. He struggled back to his feet. Spyro touched down on the ground in front of him. Spyro breathing was fast paced. His whole body ached. Spyro prepared a third blast of fire. Spyro was prepared to blast at him nonstop and just hope it was strong enough to puncture his scales. Spyro believed them to be indestructible but he didn't exactly know how resilient they really were. Spyro was about to blast when Dark Spyro unleashed a second win throwing all his left-over energy in one last attack. He sprung up throwing dirt into Spyro's face again, Spyro was completely stalled from the blow as he struggled to move. Dark Spyro quickly followed it up by clutching his face and draining him of his strength. Spyro tried to kick out in protest but he felt whatever strength he had left quickly disappear.

Dark Spyro removed his hand and Spyro crumbled to the floor. He tried to move but he couldn't. Dark Spyro felt strength in his body again. He looked down at the fallen dragon.

"this ends here" said Dark Spyro he opened his mouth and slowly summoned a beam of dark magic.

**In Avalar**

Everyone had managed to put a piece of their strength in the Horn of Light. The Horn was shaking intensely under the sheer amount of power it had absorbed. Kaossandra felt it burning in her hand. She struggled to keep it clutched in her hand.

"don't worry mother I've got your back" said Kaos.

He grabbed the Horn of Light, he felt it burning his hand, but he bared through the pain.

"SPROCKET NOW" shouted Eon.

Sprocket pushed the button on the remote and a small portal appeared in the sky.

Kaossandra and Kaos both yelled through the pain and allowed the Horn to unleash it's pent up force. They aimed it towards the portal and let it rip. A blast of light energy shot out like a bolt of lightning and passed through the portal.

**Back in the Skylands **

A small portal had appeared stopping Dark Spyro. He saw the bolt of energy surge through with ferocity. The bolt arched through the air and struck the down Spyro. Spyro was sent rolling across the ground, Dark Spyro laughed.

"ah, this was there attack, they hit the wrong Spyro" said Dark Spyro.

"it wasn't an attack" said Spyro standing to his feet with a sudden vigour.

"this can't be" said Dark Spyro fear clear in his eyes.

The portal vanished. Spyro began to glow from the energy. He felt the power of the people he loved pulse through him. Spyro felt the energy flow through him waiting to be unleashed.

"what has happened?" asked a panicking Dark Spyro.

"what happened, is I'm all fired up" said Spyro.

Spyro opened his mouth but fire didn't come out. No this was the power of Spyro's fury breath. An unstoppable blast of purple energy exploded out of him. Blasting Dark Spyro and sending him flying into the edge of the arena. He felt the power of the attack combined with the light burning away at him. The blast receded and Dark Spyro struggled to see straight.

Dark Spyro sent out a blast of his own but it was easily stopped by another fury blast. Dark Spyro managed to sidestep the attack but Spyro moved the blast towards Dark Spyro sending him running across the arena to dodge the blast. Spyro stopped the attack and charged at Dark Spyro tackling him with a newfound strength. He pushed Dark Spyro into the ground and unleashed another fury blast burning away at his face.

"ahh" screamed Dark Spyro.

He kicked Spyro away and stood back up. For the first time in his life Dark Spyro was genuinely scared. He looked around for an escape, but he knew Spyro would just come after him.

"I'll show you power" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro sent out a blast of dark magic. Spyro counter attacked with a fury blast. The two blasts met but the fury blast was way too strong quickly overpowering Dark Spyro and knocking him into the dark outskirts of the arena. Dark Spyro flew under the arena and attempted to sneak attack Spyro. Spyro anticipating this and took flight, keeping an eye out for Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro flew up from behind Spyro and blasted him in the back. Spyro let out a scream of pain and quickly turned around sending out another fury blast and sending Dark Spyro crashing down. Dark Spyro landed on the edge of the arena he scrambled to climb back on. Spyro landed in front of him. Dark Spyro summoned all the power he had left in one last blast. The ground they stood on began to shake under the pressure of Dark Spyro's attack. He fired off his last resort. All his power in this attack. Spyro let loose a blast of his own. When the two blasts connected the light from Spyro's blast was so intense it began to pierce the darkness around them. Dark Spyro pushed with all his might. His blast slowly started to edge out Spyro's fury blast. Spyro dug his feet into the ground and channelled his strength, he turned up the intensity powering up his fury blast and beginning to win the battle. The fury blast got closer and closer, every passing second saw Dark Spyro push harder, the very darkness of his skin beginning to fade off his body as he pushed himself beyond his limits. But it was all in vain. Spyro's attacked eventually claimed victory and let out a large shockwave. Spyro shielded himself with his wings.

The air went silent. The battle was over. Spyro let his body stop, he felt tiredness quickly catching up with him. He looked over across the battlefield. That final blast cracked the ground and sent parts of the already small platforms off in all directions making it even smaller. Spyro saw Dark Spyro crumpled over on the ground. He was barely moving. Dark Spyro slowly dragged himself across the arena to a nearby rock. He looked down and saw that the limbs he restored with his dark magic had disappeared. He was truly powerless he didn't have the strength to maintain the magic needed to keep his limbs. He used his remaining arm to prop himself up on the rock. He let out a slow breath as he looked over at Spyro.

Dark Spyro tried to speak but he had very little energy. His voice was low and incredibly weak.

"you win" said Dark Spyro.

"I told you, you would pay" said Spyro in a low voice.

"so close" said Dark Spyro to himself.

Spyro readied himself to let out another blast.

Dark Spyro weakly turned to face Spyro. He knew this was the end he shut is eyes but quickly opened them and waited for the end. He would not die in fear, he would welcome it.

Spyro looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to. He opened his mouth and unleashed one last time earth shaking blast. The area around them illuminated by the light. When the blast receded Dark Spyro was still. He didn't fade away into darkness. He was just a limp body, even after all he did, he was a normal living being.

Spyro let out a long sigh of relief and flopped to the ground. He looked up at the empty darkness around him. Now he was completely alone.

"what do I do?" said Spyro.

"Spyro" said the Chronicler, his voice appearing in Spyro's head.

"Chronicler is that you" said a confused Spyro.

"you must use your power to reverse the damage that has been done, unleash the true dragon within you and bring back the Skylands" said the Chronicler.

"but I don't know how" said Spyro.

"just follow your heart, it will never fail you" said the Chronicler.

"hello" said Stealth Elf through the communicator.

Spyro walked over the communicator and picked it up again.

"hey Elfy" said Spyro.

"what happened?" asked Stealth Elf.

"I did it, I beat him, he's gone" said Spyro.

"that's freaking fantastic" said Stealth Elf.

"it's not fantastic because we have no home anymore" said Spyro.

"we can live here in Avalar if we have to" said Stealth Elf.

"I have a better idea" said Spyro.

"what are you planning Spyro" said Stealth Elf.

"I'm going to use the power I'm guessing that you guys gave me and I'm going to reverse the damage Dark Spyro has inflicted" said Spyro.

Eon grabbed the communicator when he heard what Spyro said.

"Spyro don't that's insane, do you know what that would do to you, there's barely a chance you'll survive" said Eon.

"sorry dad but I know what I have to do, Dark Spyro destroyed the Skylands and the real Spyro will bring it back" said Spyro.

Stealth Elf took back the communicator.

"Spyro don't do this, Sprocket has the machine almost done we can live here" said Stealth Elf.

"sorry Elfy I really am, but this is what I have to do, I'm meant to" said Spyro.

"then I'm here for you" said a defeated Stealth Elf the others huddled around many letting out protests, Eruptor screamed at his friend not to do it.

"I love you" said Stealth Elf.

"I love you too" said Spyro.

He dropped the communicator and floated into the air. The purple fury energy exploded out of him. (picture the ending of Dawn of the Dragon). The energy let out a huge bang, everything went white. Spyro felt his very energy being drained his body grew weak and his eyes went hazy. His eyes shot open and unleashed a second blast of energy. A second flash and a loud echo of an explosion.

**Back in Avalar **

Sprocket finally got everything working and pushed the remote a portal opened up and Stealth Elf sprinted through as fast as she could. She came out on the other side; they were back at the battlefield that the war originally took place at. Everything around her had been brought back, almost like it never happened. She frantically looked around, she saw several dead soldiers and her eyes came upon the limp purple dragon. She dashed forward and grabbed a hold of Spyro trying to see if he was alive. The other's quickly followed suite. Spring and Abelard screamed and run to Stealth Elf.

"my little dragon" screamed Spring.

"my son" shouted Abelard.

They both appeared at her side and lightly cupped Spyro's face hoping their touch would wake him up.

"c'mon Spyro you gotta wake up" said Stealth Elf.

Spring felt tears pouring down her face, Abelard pulled her into a hug. Eruptor felt himself cry; Vesta hugged him tightly. Eon fell to his knees at the sight of Spyro.

Stealth Elf buried her face into Spyro's chest as she cried. The Chronicler pulled Ouro into a loving hug to comfort her.

Everyone went silent as the second war of the Skylands had ended. Stealth Elf continued to cry.

NRSATHTEWAFNITARBEHEAEEHTAT

**To Be Concluded**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

**Chapter 8**

**5 Years Later**

"five years after the second war for the Skylands have ended, thing's have gotten better, the Academy that Dark Spyro worked so hard to destroy was rebuilt brick by brick, it took a good six months to do so, the Skylanders all worked day and night to see their home rebuilt, they all tried their best to make sure the new Academy looked just like the original, but some things were changed, a certain Rock monster wanted a new hot tub to be put in, he got his wish, Kaos became a teacher here, his leg never healed but he could still teach, Glumshanks got to teach acting and music, safe to say not a lot of people like that, but it gives us all options, Kaossandra's castle was finally put back together, at first she didn't want to rebuild it, but the others convinced her otherwise, and now here we are, the Core of Light may still be gone, but the darkness has slowly lifted over time, sunlight was a regular thing again, the days got darker sooner but for the most part everything was back to normal, peace returned to the Skylands once again" wrote the unknown person.

They sat at the desk in the headmasters office writing into a journal.

They finished writing and closed the journal. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"come in" said the unknown person.

The door opened and in walked Eruptor.

"hey Elfy, just wanted to come get you the wedding will be starting soon, and we still have something to do first" said Eruptor.

"yeah I'm coming Eruptor" said Stealth Elf, she shut the journal and stood up following Eruptor out of the room.

The two walked through the halls of the Academy, it was almost identical to the original, but it was much newer, the old halls were cracked in places from being pretty old. The walls were all smooth and still looked freshly built.

They exited the building and saw people huddled away on an island nearby. Everyone was all dressed up in suits and dresses. Stealth Elf herself wore a simple black dress that went down to her shins. Her hair tied up in a bun. She wore simple shoes; heels were not her thing.

Eruptor and Stealth Elf stepped away from the ceremony and walked around to a patch of earth. The grass was well kept. They approached the patch of earth facing a gravestone.

**Here Lies Jet-Vac **

**A Skylanders, A Friend, A Hero**

Stealth Elf felt a tear roll down her face she brushed it away. Eruptor noticed it.

"hey Elfy, it's alright, we all miss him" said Eruptor.

"I still can't believe he's gone" said Stealth Elf.

"me too, but at least he lived a good life" said Eruptor.

"do you have the flowers?" asked Stealth Elf.

"I've got them" said a voice from behind.

They both turned to see Pop-Fizz heading towards them. Pop laid the flowers down on the grave and they all took a minute of silence to respect their fallen friend and family member. Eventually Eruptor broke the silence.

"c'mon we should get moving the wedding will be starting in a minute" said Eruptor.

The other two nodded and followed Eruptor to the ceremony. As they arrived, they heard trumpets going off.

"it's starting" said Stealth Elf.

Eruptor and Pop-Fizz took their seats and waited, Stealth Elf walked to the front of the alter, the rings safe in her little bag she carried; Vesta arrived sitting down next to Eruptor. They looked towards the alter to see Eon in a suit, he had nervous all over his face, he was sweating as well. He felt an arm rest on his shoulder.

"you'll be alright Eon" said Abelard trying to calm him.

"thanks Abelard" said Eon taking a deep breath.

The trumpets picked up and everyone looked to the other end to see Kaossandra walking down the aisle. She wore a slim black wedding dress that fit her snuggly.

"she looks beautiful" said Eruptor.

Kaossandra completely walked down the aisle and faced Eon. In-between them was a Mabu in a suit.

"dearly beloved we have gathered her today to commemorate the love of Master Eon and Master Kaossandra, they wish to be bonded forever in holy matrimony, but now a few words from Master Eon's best man" said the Mabu.

Eon stepped to the side and let his best man step up. Spyro let out a deep breath and stepped to the front. Spyro hadn't grown a whole lot over the last five years. He survived restoring the Skylands, barely, he was in a coma for almost 4 months, the pressure of the feat stumped his growth, he had only grown about a foot in length and 2 feet in height. Spyro's body was almost destroyed from fixing everything, but somehow, he managed to cling to live and the others healed him, but it took almost half a year before Spyro could even walk. It was a slow recovery, but it worked. Now all he had to deal with was a couple of short jokes at his expense.

"I stand here today, to see the man who raised me since I was a little hatchling, marry the woman he loves, Eon and Kaossandra have given up so much for us all, they've been our light in the darkest times, they've helped pull us up when we've fallen down, I thank Eon for raising me, I was a handful, but he made me a good person, Eon is one of the best people I know, and I know these two will have plenty of years to love each other and to be happy for once, cause they dang well deserve it after everything they've been through, thank you both and congratulations" said Spyro.

The audience clapped.

"thank you Spyro and now for the rings" said the Mabu.

Stealth Elf approached the two of them and handed them the rings to use. Eon and Kaossandra both clutched a ring.

"Master Eon, do you take Master Kaossandra to be your wife, till death do you part?" asked the Minister Mabu.

"I do" said Eon placing the ring on her finger.

"and do you Master Kaossandra take Master Eon to be your husband, till death do you part?" asked the Minister Mabu.

"I do" said Kaossandra placing the ring on his finger.

"then I know pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the Mabu.

Eon pulled Kaossandra in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The audience clapped, Glumshanks was crying blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

"love is just so beautiful sometimes" cried Glumshanks.

"oh man Glummy stop crying" said Kaos turning away.

He couldn't hold it in.

"do you have another one" said Kaos starting to cry tears of happiness too.

Glumshanks handed him a handkerchief. Kaos blew his nose as the two cried.

At the back Vesta became emotional at the wedding.

"I always cry at weddings" said Vesta.

Eruptor sighed and just wrapped his right arm around her giving her a hug.

Kaossandra and Eon stopped kissing and started making their way down the aisle. Everyone stood up and clapped as they walked. On the edge of the island Flynn stood waiting with his ship at the ready. Eon and Kaossandra approached him.

"get the engine started Flynn, we have a new home to go to" said Eon.

The newlyweds turned to see the Skylanders Spyro and Stealth Elf approached them.

"we're gonna miss you guys around here Master Eon, Master Kaossandra" said Spyro.

"please son, its Eon and Kaossandra, we're not masters anymore, we've retired now, this whole place the Academy, it's up to you two now, Master Spyro and Master Stealth Elf" said Eon.

"yeah this whole place is in good hands, we know you'll do fantastic" said Kaossandra.

They looked at everyone else.

"it's been an honour to see you all grow up so much and become great defenders and even better Skylanders, but my time has come and now someone else must take the helm, these two will continue the legacy of the Skylands and continue to run things, I know you'll all be amazing" said Eon.

Eon and Kaossandra climbed onto the ship powered up. They waved goodbye at the other's as they flew away. They were going to Kaossandra's castle to live out there retirement together as husband and wife.

Eruptor stopped waving and looked at Spyro and Stealth Elf.

"so, now they've gotten married, when are you tying the knot" said Eruptor.

"woah, slow your Chillydogs there Eruptor" said Spyro.

"yeah we just had one wedding" said Stealth Elf.

"so, marriage isn't on the table for you two" said Eruptor.

"I think that's an adventure for another day" said Spyro nervously thinking about the ring he kept hidden under his bed.

Vesta arrived to save them.

"hey babe I was just coming to remind you the dinner is booked for seven o clock, so we have to leave at six-thirty" said Vesta.

"alright babe, I'll pick you up then, I got a class to teach" said Eruptor.

Vesta kissed him on his rocky cheek.

"see you soon" said Vesta walking off.

"what about you two, you getting married?" asked Stealth Elf with a smile.

"we've only been dating two years, you two have been together for over five now" said Eruptor.

"I think we'll see what happens" said Stealth Elf.

Eruptor shrugged and walked off. Spyro headed back to his room to change out of his suit. Stealth Elf followed behind him, they had moved in together after everything was back to normal though for the first few months, he had to have the bed because he couldn't move, that's what pushed them to get a bigger bed. Stealth Elf stepped into the bathroom to change as Spyro got out of his suit. He looked under the bed and pulled out a tiny box. Spyro placed the box into a small satchel he liked to carry.

Just then Spyro heard someone shouting. Spyro looked outside to see a panicking Mabu. He raced outside and approached him.

"hey what's going on?" asked Spyro.

"a pack of Chompies have attacked the village, there has to be a hundred of them at least" said the Mabu.

"alright hang on" said Spyro.

He turned away and let out a booming voice, it carried across the Academy. Spyro's been wanting to do this for years.

"SKYLANDERS UNITE" shouted Spyro.

Stealth Elf came outside at Spyro's shouting.

"What's going on?" asked Stealth Elf.

"large group of Chompies attacking a village gonna put the team right on it" said Spyro.

In seconds the new Skylanders team had arrived, the Leader was Cynder, backed by Raider, Vesta, Ouro and Hex.

"alright Skylanders, we got a large pack of Chompies attacking a village, this concerned citizen will lead you" said Spyro.

"yes, Master Spyro" said the Skylanders.

As they departed to fight the Chompies Stealth Elf approached Spyro.

"you should take command more often, it's kind of hot" teased Stealth Elf.

"maybe I will" replied Spyro.

"well we got a break now, no real work to do, so I guess we relax, any ideas?" asked Stealth Elf.

"I got one" said Spyro.

"shoot" said Stealth Elf.

"Elfy, wanna go for a fly" said Spyro.

"yeah I could go for one, we haven't done that in years" said Stealth Elf.

Spyro stretched out his wings and took flight picking up Stealth Elf with his arms and effortlessly lifting her. His extra growth made him even stronger, while he would never grow full sized, he was still almost as strong and soared through the sky at high speeds. Spyro easily maneuvered around the clouds and approached a familiar island. It was the same island they had there first kiss. Spyro landed carefully so he didn't hurt Stealth Elf.

"this is a familiar place" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah I figured we could sit and rest" said Spyro.

"I could do that" said Stealth Elf.

The two laid down on the grass cuddling.

"can't believe how much everything's changed, feels just like yesterday we were playing Sheepball and going through our Skylander exams" said Spyro.

"yeah, amazing how time flies sometimes" said Stealth Elf.

Spyro tried to quietly open the satchel and removed the ring. Stealth Elf saw the box out of the corner of her eye.

"so much for another day" thought Stealth Elf, she already knew her answer.

Spyro readied himself.

"well one adventure ends, another begins, I think I'm ready for whatever comes next" thought Spyro.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Stealth Elf, it's time to take the leap.

In the Skylands every day brought a new adventure. And man did they always have them. The adventures were endless. But in the end peace would always be there at the end of the day. Life was great.

**The End**

**I hope my anagram from the end of chapter 7 wasn't too hard to solve. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Should I Continue**

**Hello so umm I said that this story would be the end of my Skylander Fanfiction. But to tell you the truth I just like this world too much to stop right now. I have an idea for a Sequel/Spin Off but I don't know whether I should publish it or not. Is this something you guys would be interested in reading or should I just leave it where it is. **

**After the events of Dawn of Light the new Skylander team work to protect the Skylands. Ouro begins to wonder about the mark on her body and what it means. She journeys with the new Skylanders into the borders of the Skylands to find her banished father and get some answers on what it means and to bury her past and painful memories so she can move on to become a better Skylander, however they eventually discover the truth and a shocking secret that could threaten the Skylands and bring about another war.**


End file.
